1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated rectifier circuit and in particular to such a circuit utilizing a charge transfer device (CTD) which is realizable in metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In semiconductor circuit technology, as in other electrical applications, the alternating voltage component of an analog input signal must be rectified in order to make further use of the signal. Heretofore, such rectification has been undertaken utilizing transformers or semiconductor diodes. Such conventional rectifying devices present difficulties when interfaced with other types of electrical components, such as monolithically integrated circuits.